


The Sorting Ceremony

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: The Birds of Prey plan a group costume





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that the Hogwarts Houses of fictional characters is a point of contention for many people. For the record, I looked up most of the more agreed upon house placements for some of the characters and for those I couldn't find, I took the sorting quiz, answering what the characters would answer. (Believe me, there is nothing more bizarre than getting into different people's heads to take a sorting quiz)

"What is this?" Nyssa asked as Kate brought the tablet into the center of the clocktower.

"We are Sorting ourselves." Kate declared. "If we're going to do a Hogwarts costume, we're going to be accurate." She looked around. "So step right up and prepare to be sorted."

Nyssa sighed, shaking her head. Felicity raised her hand. "I...I already know what my house is." 

"Really?" Kate asked. 

"I've taken various sorting hat quizzes a total number of 16 times. I've gotten Ravenclaw 7 times, Hufflepuff 5, Gryffindor 3 and Slytherin once when I was in a bad mood-" 

"Ravenclaw." Kate cut her off. "Next." 

Barbara shook her head. "I'm Ravenclaw too." She smiled at Kate, who raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I programmed the quiz you're using. It's the most accurate one there is...I've got a better success rate than Pottermore." 

Kate rolled her eyes. "2 Ravenclaws." She shook her head. "Okay, adding 2 Ravenclaw robes and ties to the-" 

"Wait." Felicity said. "Can you find ones that are bronze and blue not silver and blue?" 

"What's the difference?" Thea asked. 

"What's the-" Barbara looked at her in horror. "Bronze and Blue are the colors from the books." 

Thea looked over at Mari. "Nerds." She muttered. Mari chuckled. 

"I'm sensing a green tie in your future." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Nyssa asked as Thea snorted. Kate tilted her head, realization dawning on her face. 

"You've never seen Harry Potter." She gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. "I have failed you." 

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is not that serious." 

"Of course not." Barbara said. "Because she needs to read the books first." Felicity nodded her agreement. 

"I can do that later." Nyssa waved her hand dismissively. Barbara and Felicity shared disappointed looks. Kate turned to Mari. 

"You're up, Vixen." 

Nyssa leaned back, listening as Mari answered bizarre questions about her preferences in Saturday afternoon activities and studying habits. Thea came to sit next to her. 

"Sister in law." She asked. "What difference does it make whether someone chooses to study by themselves or among friends." 

"The different houses place importance on different attributes." Thea pointed at Felicity and Barbara who were having a whispered argument about a detail of the books. "Ravenclaw values intelligence." 

"And the green tie that Mari mentioned?" Nyssa asked, just as Kate announced. "Gryffindor!" Mari grinned as she watched Kate add a red and yellow set of costume clothing to her order. 

"Each house has a different color and animal." Thea said. "Ravenclaws are Ravens-" 

"EAGLES." Felicity and Barbara said, glaring at her. Thea held her hands up. 

"Eagles." She corrected, rolling her eyes. "Because that totally makes sense." She shook her head. "And their colors are blue and..." She paused, glancing at Felicity and Barbara, waiting for them to contradict her. "I should let them explain." 

"Good choice." Barbara said, Felicity nodded her agreement. 

"But..." Felicity looked at Barbara. "Maybe it would be best for Nyssa not to have any predisposition towards a particular house. Let her go in completely unbiased. You tend to pick answers that'll get you a preferred outcome." 

Thea sighed. "Whatever." She muttered. "Okay, let's just get this over with." 

A few minutes later she was sorted into something called Slytherin. There was an amused snort from Barbara and a hiss from Mari. 

"You know this means we're mortal enemies now." Thea said, smirking at Mari. 

"Only if you decide to become a death eater." Mari countered. 

"NEXT." Kate said. 

"How about you go?" Barbara suggested. 

"Oh I already know." Kate drew an imaginary sword. "Or yet in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." She looked over at Nyssa. "Come on, babe. Time to face the hat." 

Nyssa shook her head. "Ask your questions." She said. 

After about 5 minutes of questions, Kate waited as the site calculated the results. Her eyes widened. "Oh." 

"Oh?" Nyssa asked. 

"You're a...Slytherin." 

"And what's wrong with that?" Thea said. "Slytherins are resourceful, ambitious, and fiercely loyal to those closest to them." 

Nyssa looked at Kate. "Are you displeased? I am the same person I was before I took the test." 

"I know." 

Nyssa sighed. "Perhaps it is me who should be upset, considering I just found out I have a Gryffindor for a girlfriend." 

"Relationship problems later." Felicity said. "I count 2 Slytherins, 2 Ravenclaws, and 2 Gryffindors." She glanced over at Barbara. "We're missing Hufflepuff." 

"Well, Cisco said he wanted to join in." Kate suggested. 

"Then we need one more." Felicity said. There was a knock on the door of the base. All the women looked at each other. 

"Okay." Barbara said. "Who gave out the address of the secret base?" 

"Guys." Tim's voice called out from the other side of the door. "I heard you were planning a group costume." 

Kate and Felicity grinned. "Perfect." Felicity said. 

"Suck it, Bats." Kate said. "We are so winning this costume contest." 

Nyssa and Thea shot each other a look. "Gryffindors." Thea muttered. 

"Indeed." Nyssa agreed. 


End file.
